dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS109
is the one-hundred and ninth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime series. Summary Son Gokū faces off against Ribriand who goes on the assault and pushes Son Gokū back, but Son Gokū knocks her aside. Ribriand and Heresu talk about Ribriand wishing to win the tournament to obtain the Super Dragon Balls , wanting to wish to become a goddess of love, loved by mortals from all universes. Ribriand asks for Son Gokū objective, and he replies he hasn't given it much thought, saying he might let his wife or his sons take the wish, or he might wish to meet someone strong to fight. Ribriand confidently says one of his wishes have come true, gathering the "love" from her teammates and Heresu becoming Super Ribriand . Son Gokū remarks he feels amazing power as he prepares to fight, dodging Super Ribriand's "love arrows". Super Ribriand attacks Son Gokū with Ribrianne Eternal Love, firing a huge burst of energy. Son Gokū dodges the attack and, as Super Saiyan Blue , kicks Ribriand through many rock formations to the ground, and she rolls to Jiren's feet. While Super Ribriand backs off accusing Jiren of "being too shy to confessing his love", Jiren pays her no mind and sets his sights on Son Gokū. The two have a stare-down while Vermoud telepathically contacts Jiren, who tells him to crush Son Gokū with his power. While Jiren walks towards Son Gokū, his presence catches the attention of every other fighter, with Android 18 noting that the entire Null Realm is shaking. Toppo tells Jiren to fight to his heart's content to obtain the Super Dragon Balls. As Son Gokū confronts Jiren, Jiren lets off a shockwave that shakes the entire tournament, with Beerus shocked that someone like him with his power even exists. Son Gokū commences the battle by firing a Kamehameha, which Jiren casually blocks with the force of his enormous energy creating a wall in front of him. Shin asks why Son Gokū isn't becoming Blue, and Kulilin tells him that Son Gokū wishes to test his own power against Jiren's. Son Gokū immediately goes Super Saiyan and attacks, but his punches have no effect. He then goes Super Saiyan 2 , but Jiren is still unfazed by his attacks. Kulilin explains to Shin that master-level martial artists wish to draw out their opponent's full power for ultimate battles. Kame-Sennin agrees that Jiren is interested in Son Gokū being a worthy opponent, having been observing him all this time. Son Gokū then goes Super Saiyan God and forces Jiren to block his attacks, however, he does so with a single finger. Son Gokū then realizes Jiren can't get serious like this and goes Super Saiyan Blue. Kai explains to Vermoud that this battle is important, as he points out every remaining fighter stopping their fights to watch Son Gokū fight Jiren. Khai notes that if Jiren beats Son Gokū at full power, the other warriors will lose their will to fight, realizing that standing against Jiren is futile. Belmod further says that Jiren is a being who will never lose no matter who he's up against. Son Gokū attacks by knocking Jiren away then following him, exchanging attacks. However, Jiren immediately gains the upper hand and knocks Son Gokū around, forcing Son Gokū to continuously use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, however this does not change the tide of the battle at all. The two fight all over the tournament ring, casually passing the other fighters, and Son Gokū is easily knocked down. Jiren, remarking that it's over, blasts Son Gokū away and poses. Son Gokū barely manages to save himself going Kaiōken again. Son Gokū charges again, but Jiren swats him aside with a swift energy attack that the others couldn't even see. With Goku cornered, Krillin realizes that Goku should be able to withstand an Twenty-Fold Kaiōken as Super Saiyan Blue. However, Beerus and Whis realize that Goku was already using the Twenty-Fold Kaiōken . Goku prepares to show his trump card, preparing a Genki Dama . G oku asks for energy, and Son Gohan , Piccolo , Android No. 17 , Android No. 18 , Kulilin , Tenshinhan , Kame-Sennin and Freeza give him their energy (with Freeza laughing and noting that the attack gives him bad memories). Son Gokū realizes it takes too long to gather the energy, and Jiren tells him that he'll wait and to come at him with all of his strength. Kai and Vermoud realize that Jiren intends to wait and shut down Son Gokū's trump card. When Ribriand notices that Son Gokū is distracted and tries to attack him, she is blasted aside by Vegeta. The gods from the exempt universes are impressed with this fight as they anticipate what will happen next. With the Genki Dama fully charged, Son Gokū fires it, saying this is the 7th Universe Genki Dama. The attack collides with Jiren, but much to everyone's surprise, he pushes it back with one hand. Son Gokū goes Super Saiyan Blue to push the attack back, but Jiren pushes it again with two hands. Son Gokū then goes Ten-Fold Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken , however Jiren continues to overpower him. Son Gokū then goes Twenty-Fold Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken , forcing Jiren to let out more power to push the attack right back. As the Genki Dama about to collide with Son Gokū, he screams as he tries as hard as he can to resist. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes Category:Universe Survival Arc